Special Delivery
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Not To Sure How To Summarise This One :D Chandler&Monica Tulsa One Shot! F.R.I.E.N.D.S!


Authors Note...

I Was In A Tulsa Mood Guys So I Wrote This One Shot For You All :) Please R&R!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Monica whispered as she lay in Chandlers arms.

"I'm gunna miss you too Honey" Chandler whispered in reply.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked.

"It's my job Mon. We've already spoke about this" He replied.

"I know" She whispered. They were silent for several minutes until Chandler felt tears dripping onto his hand that Monica held tightly in hers.

"Mon. Honey. Don't cry" He whispered "I'm so sorry I have to do this. I wish- I wish I didn't have to go-"

"But you do" She interrupted.

"I'll be back on Friday" He whispered "That's just 3 days away. But for now I'm here and we're not gunna get upset"

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"It's not your fault Mon. It's mine" He replied.

* * *

"Mon?" Chandler asked as he peered out the window where his wife stood on the balcony.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I've gotta go soon or I'll miss my plane" He replied.

"Okay" She replied as she climbed back into the apartment where Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross stood. Emma lay asleep in the travel crib that stayed at hers and Chandlers.

"It's gunna be weird without you dude" Ross said as he 'guy hugged' Chandler.

"It's gunna be weird not seeing you guys everyday" Chandler replied as he moved from Ross to Rachel.

"Bye" Rachel whispered obviously fighting tears. She'd seen this guy she considered family everyday for the past 9 years and now he was being forced to move against his will. Away from his friends, family and wife.

"Don't cry Rach" Chandler whispered, hugging her one final time before moving onto Phoebe "Bye Pheebs"

"You're acting as if you're never coming back" Phoebe said as she hugged him.

"I am. Trust me. No one will keep me away from you guys" Chandler replied "Joey?" He questioned moving to face his best friend.

"I'll miss you dude" Joey sighed as they 'guy hugged' before Chandler turned and peered into the crib.

"Bye Em" He whispered placing a soft kiss on her forehead before turning towards Monica who was trying to, but clearly failing, at not crying. Neither of them said a word, he just bought her into his arms. Hugging her tightly like if they stopped the world would end.

"I'm gunna miss you. So. So much" Monica whispered into his chest.

"I'm gunna miss you too. Remember 3 days. That's it and I'll be home" Chandler whispered several tears beginning to fall.

"Call when you get there?" She asked.

"Of course. Just to hear your voice. And again when you go to sleep and when you wake up and when you get back from work" He whispered.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He replied kissing her lips passionately as the tears continued to fall from her eyes, after several seconds he pulled away placed one final kiss on her salty, tear strained cheek before turning back to the gang.

"You'll miss your flight" Ross stated glancing at his watch.

"Bye guys" Chandler attempted at smiling "I'll see you all Friday" He added as he grabbed his bag.

"See you Friday" Phoebe said.

"Bye" Rachel muttered.

"Safe trip dude" Joey added.

"Look after Mon for me" Chandler smiled turning to face Monica and she smiled back but just barely as she continued to cry. If anyone who didn't know what was happening had seen them they'd have thought they were never going to see each other again. But for years, almost a decade now, the 6 of them hadn't gone a day without seeing another one of the 6. But now. Things had changed.

"We will" Ross replied.

"Bye" Chandler said before stepping out into the hall, taking one final look at Monica's tear strained face, it was enough to make him stay but he couldn't. His job depended on this. And without another word he stepped out of sight making his way down the stairs and away from the love of his life.

* * *

Monica stood for several seconds after the door had been closed, staring aimlessly into space. He was only going to be gone for 3 days. Why was she so upset? Maybe it was because she'd have to go through all of this again on Sunday when he left once more for Tulsa. Maybe it was because she'd have to go through 3 days without him. Without his touch. Without his kiss. Without him altogether.

"Mon?" Joey asked as he slowly approached her.

"Yeah?" She questioned turning to see the concerned faces of her friends.

"He'll be back in no time" Rachel said "Just remember we're all here for you"

"Thanks guys" Monica sighed "But I really wanna be alone right now. I just- I need a nap" She finished before walking towards hers and Chandlers bedroom.

"We'll be back after work Mon" Ross assured her.

"I know" Monica replied before she closed the door to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Everything reminded her of him. The smell of him was everywhere. Realising she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon she began searching their things for something that would give her comfort. Something that reminded her of him.

* * *

Several hours later Monica was awoken by the phone ringing. She had finally managed to get to sleep after discarding her own clothes and swapping them for some of Chandlers sweat pants and a Knicks jumper she had stolen when they had first been dating.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey Babe" Chandler smiled "Good nap?"

"How did you know?" Monica asked.

"Your voice. It's all sexy when you wake up" Chandler replied.

"And it's not sexy all the time?"

"Definitely sexy all the time" Chandler replied "I just called to say I landed"

"Okay" Monica whispered the happy mood from seconds earlier gone in a matter of seconds. Her husband. The man she loves. Was in another state on the opposite side of the country.

"I'm sorry Mon" Chandler said.

"I know. I miss you" She replied.

"I miss you too" He sighed "I promise I'll call later before you go to sleep"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too Honey. I'll talk to you later"

"Talk to you later. Bye" She whispered before ending the call and collapsing back onto the bed.

* * *

"Mon!"

"Monica!"

"Mon!"

"Where are you?"

"One second" Monica replied as she pulled herself up off the bed and made her way into the living room where her 4 friends stood "Hey" She smiled.

"Hey Mon. How you doing?" Joey asked.

"Okay" Monica replied collapsing onto the couch next to Rachel who held Emma in her arms.

"Has Chandler called?" Ross asked.

"Yeah. His flight went fine" Monica replied.

"Do you want to order pizza or are you gunna cook?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to cook" Monica replied "So just pizza"

"I'll order" Phoebe said "Everyone want the usual?" She asked.

* * *

30 minutes later everyone was sat around Monica and Chandlers contemplating on what to do that evening. Emma was now sleeping peacefully in the guest bedroom and the pizza was yet to arrive.

"Ring. Ring" The phone began to ring and Monica reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Sweetie" Chandler smiled.

"Hey Honey" Monica smiled and instantly everyone knew who it was, not because she'd called him 'Honey' but because of the smile on her face "How's Tulsa?"

"It's okay" Chandler replied "Pizza not there yet?"

"What? How?" Monica asked as there was a knock at the door, she took the phone with her balancing it between her head and shoulder as she answered the door.

"Special delivery" Chandler smiled as he placed the several pizza boxes down on the kitchen counter, retrieved the phone off Monica and placed that down also before gathering her into his arms and kissing her passionately. By this point everyone was watching in awe from where they sat around the coffee table, having instantly recognised Chandlers voice.

"What are you doing here?" Joey questioned as Monica and Chandler pulled apart, still hugging tightly.

"I quit" Chandler replied.

"You what?" Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross questioned.

"I quit" Chandler replied before picking back up the pizzas and leading Monica over to the couch where she had been previously sitting. He placed the pizza boxes onto the coffee table before sitting down and pulling Monica into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Why?" Ross questioned.

"I couldn't be away from you all" Chandler replied, they all knew he wanted to say away from Monica but he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but why would they she was his wife at the end of the day, "I spent what- 9 hours away from you all and already something was missing"

"What was?" Joey asked "Did you forget something?"

"No Joey" Rachel sighed "We- well Mon, was the thing missing"

"Oh..." Joey trailed off as everyone smirked slightly.

"So you're back for good?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep" Chandler smiled planting a soft kiss on Monica's temple "Now come on open this pizza, aeroplane food is gross" He quipped.

* * *

"I love you" Chandler whispered as he pulled Monica into his arms, waiting for her to return from her high.

"I love you too" She whispered burying her head in his chest "Thank you for coming back"

"I can't believe I went in the first place" He replied playing with her raven hair "After I called you something clicked, I went straight to the office, explained it to my boss but he refused to relocate me back so I just quit and got the first flight back here"

"I'm glad you did" She whispered.

"Me too"

"How did you get the pizza?"

"Caitlyn was in the lobby just as my cab pulled up. I offered to take them up, payed her what you owed and then called you"

"You surprised me"

"A good surprise"

"Always" She smiled before placing her lips on his.


End file.
